bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fight 3
Final Fight 3 is a pirated port of the SNES game of the same name, made by Hummer Team in 1998. This is Hummer Team's last game published under J.Y. Company. Overview This is a direct port of the SNES game. All four playable characters from the original game are present, as are most of the enemies, bosses, and rounds. However, the weaker enemies appear throughout the whole game. The game is considered to be easier than the SNES game, with fewer enemies appearing on screen at any given time to prevent sprite flicker. There is only one route in this game, unlike the original. To maintain the aspect ratio, the playing field was made smaller by placing a black bar at the top of the screen with the players' score and data, and a bar at the bottom of the screen stating the current round and showing the Final Fight 3 logo was also added. The cutscenes are taken from the respective stories, with slight typos and all of the punctuation removed for unknown reasons. It is also difficult to tell who is speaking because the text is all rendered in white in this game. The text was mostly copied from the English version of Final Fight 3. Unlike most Hummer Team games, the ending is not a simple "The End" screen. Instead, it opts to copy Dean's ending from the SNES game, taking and simplifying its graphics, while the music and sound effects were stolen from Mighty Final Fight. Trivia *The J.Y. Company logo can be accessed by pressing Down, Down, Left, Up, Right, Left, Up and Down on the title screen. *This game has dip switches, some of which bring up Garou Densetsu Special, which is identical aside from the title screen and the removal of the opening cutscene. Hummer Team originally made a Garou Densetsu Special game, but when comparing the title screens they come out as different, revealing that Final Fight 3's was either redrawn or edited. *The opening cutscene appears before the title screen in this version, while it appeared afterward in the original SNES game. *In the cutscene before Round 2, the line "Those bastards slaughtered my family." is used, which only appears in a beta version of the SNES game—in the final release, it was changed to "Those maniacs slaughtered my family!". This would appear to indicate that this game is based on the beta version rather than the final Western release. *When compared with the SNES version, the scoring is about 100 times smaller in this game. *Haggar's name is misspelled as "Huggar" in-game. *Levels 2-1 and 2-3 were also featured as the third and fourth rounds in the game "War" from the Super New Year Cart 15-in-1 multicart. *The punctuations technically aren't removed, if you go to YYCHR and add comma graphics in the slots listed in white. They appear in-game. This might indicate that the game uses a modified version of Mighty Final Fight’s source code/engine. *During an interview with Hummer Cheng, he indicated that the game was rushed due to the Famicoms declining popularity in Taiwan. Which could explain why the game reused Capcoms Sound Engine and why several enemies and two levels were cut off. *The game has a level select that can be accessed by pausing the game and pressing select, this takes the player to a black screen, then pressing A or B to change the level and finally pressing start to play the selected level. Gallery JY-116.jpg|Original release (Scan by MWK). JY025.jpg|Later release to liquidate the remaining PCBs. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Beat 'em up games Category:Hummer Team Category:1998 video games Category:Ports